Am I Wrong To Meet With You
by Namikaze Chika
Summary: Apa benar hanya sebatas itu saja? Masuk angin?. AU. OOC. GJ. SasuFemNaru. Chap 2 ahkirnya updet juga. Maaf jika harus menunggu lama minna-san. This Chapter is special for you all  , . And don't Forget to RnR Please...  Selamat Tahun Baru Imlek Minna-san.
1. Chapter 1: The Mistake

Chika datang lagi…^^

Ni Fic kedua Chika. Sebelumnya maaf jika Chika belum bisa ngupdate Namikaze Naruto. Coz, Chika terkena WB pada fic tersebut. Selain itu Chika juga gy sibuk nyiapin pagelaran buat pertengahan November ini. Jadi, mumpung Chika lagi encer nulis ini fic, jadi Chika publish aja Chika buat selama tiga hari pada saat senggang. *narsisnya diriku* Wkwkwkwk

Semoga Minna-san suka cerita kali ini, oke kalau begitu… let's begin.^ -^

Disclaimer : Masahi Kishimoto

Pairing : Sasuke x Fem Naruto

Rate : M

Warning : AU, OOC, GJ, alur kecepetan,walau rate nya M, tapi seiring berjalannya cerita, rate bisa turun naik. EYD mungkin banyak salahnya. And **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**.

"_Kau memang tidak pernah berbuat salah padaku. Hanya saja, kesalahanmu yang fatal adalah, bertemu denganku…, hari ini"._

**Am I Wrong To Meet With You**

Chapter I

_The Mistake_

Ctar! Bunyi petir menggelegar disegala penjuru langit sore ini.

"Hmmm… dingin banget, sepi lagi." Kata gadis berambut pirang berkuncir dua sedang berteduh dari tetesan air hujan yang turun dari langit.

Yup, saat ini langit sepertinya memang sedang tidak bersahabat dengannya. Bagaimana tidak? Hari ini merupakan hari yang bersejarah baginya. Hari ini dia pergi ke Konoha High Scool untuk melihat pengumuman dirinya diterima atau tidak disekolah itu. Dan ternyata, saat melihat papan pengumuman, dia diterima. Terlihat dari nomor test nya yang tercantum pada papan pengumuman tersebut.

Dan harusnya, sekarang dia berada dirumah untuk menikmati kelulusannya karena lolos masuk kesekolah SMA favoritnya itu, dengan menonton tv atau memakan ramen hangat kesukaannya mungkin. Tetapi, yang terlihat sekarang adalah, dia sedang kedinginan dibawah atap, bekas pabrik tekstil. Sangking dinginnya udara yang merasuk dalam pori-porinya, Naruto, nama gadis itu, dia tidak menyadari jika ada seseorang yang berjalan mendekatinya dari arah belakang tempat dia berada.

"Aduh…, sudah jam enam sore nih, kenapa hujannya malah tambah deras sih? Apa aku hujan-hujanan saja ya? Tapiii, rumahku masih jauh. Gimana nih…." Kata Naruto yang terus mengomel panjang lebar sehingga dia tidak sadar jika ada bahaya mendekat, sampai akhirnya…

Grep!

Sebuah tangan membekap mulutnya dengan saputangan yang sepertinya sudah diberi obat bius dan tangan yang satunya mengunci pergerakannya dengan cara merangkulnya dari belakang. Beberapa detik setelah itu akhirnya Naruto pun pingsan. Dengan segera, seseorang yang membiusnya tadi langsung menggendong tubuh mungil naruto ala bridal style menuju mobil sportnya yang terparkir tak jauh dari tempat itu. Seringai mengerikan tak kunjung hilang menghiasi bibir tipisnya karena dia telah mendapatkan mangsanya.

Tampak dihalaman sebuah villa megah yang berada di puncak bukit, sebuah mobil sport bewarna hitam memasuki halaman villa tersebut. Mobil sport bewarna hitam itu berhenti tepat di depan pintu villa. Seorang pemuda berkulit putih pucat, bermata oniks keluar dari mobil sport itu, kemudian dia berjalan kearah pintu satunya untuk mengambil seorang gadis berambut pirang yang sudah dia buat hilang kesadarannya beberapa saat lalu. Dengan segera, sang pemuda membuka pintu mobil dan mengangkat Naruto dalam gendongannya dan membawanya masuk kedalam villa. Setelah itu, sang pemuda membawa Naruto yang masih pingsan menuju kamar utama dilantai dua.

Setelah sampai didalam kamar, sang pemuda langsung menaruh sang gadis diranjang king size nya. Lalu, pemuda tersebut menuju pintu dan menguncinya. Ia hanya tidak ingin aktivitasnya sebentar lagi diganggu oleh orang lain. Setelah itu, sang pemuda langsung menuju kamar mandi yang ada didalam kamar itu.

Naruto POV

"Ehm…" Erangku sambil mengerjap-gerjapkan mataku. Kurasakan pusing dikepalaku. Setelah kesadaranku pulih, aku langsung mendudukkan diriku diranjang.

"Eh, ranjang? Ini dimana? Ini bukan kamarku kan?." Tanyaku pada diriku sendiri. Aku terdiam sebentar sambil mengingat-ingat kenapa aku bisa sampai disini. Seketika kedua kelopak mataku melebar sangking kagetnya karena diriku teringat alasan kenapa aku ada disini. Belum lagi rasa kagetku hilang, terdengar suara pintu yang dibuka dengan kasar…

Brak!

Segera kutolehkan kepala ku kearah suara itu. Aku semakin kaget karena ada seorang pemuda yang keluar dari ruangan yang kuduga adalah kamar mandi. Dan pemuda itu hanya menggunakan handuk putih yang melilit dipinggangnya. Sekarang aku benar-benar ketakukan. Pikiranku sudah melayang kemana-mana, semoga saja tidak terjadi sesuatu yang buruk padaku.

End of Naruto POV

"K kau ssiapa?" Tanya Naruto dengan nada gugup sambil kedua tangannya meremas sprei ranjang untuk mengurangi rasa takutnya. Sang pemuda tidak menjawab, melainkan berjalan mendekat kearah Naruto dengan pandangan penuh nafsu. Naruto yang menyadari hal itu sontak langsung turun dari ranjang dan berlari menuju pintu. Sayang, saat dirinya hampir mencapai pintu, pemuda tersebut berhasil menangkapnya.

"Lepas! Lepaskan aku!" Teriak Naruto sambil memberontak dalam dekapan pemuda tersebut. Kemudian pemuda itu langsung menyeret Naruto, lalu merebahkan Naruto dengan kasar diranjang king size nya. Sang pemuda langsung menindih tubuh mungil sang gadis.

"Apa maumu? Aku tidak mengenalmu, dan aku tidak pernah merasa berbuat salah padamu!" Tanya Naruto dengan nada marah, kedua tangannya yang bebas dia pukulkan kedada sang pemuda agar melepasnya. Tapi, tidak ada suara yang keluar dari sang pemuda, melainkan hanya sepasang bola mata oniks segelap malam yang menatapnya kelaparan. Setelah itu, tangan kiri sang pemuda langsung mengunci kedua tangan mungil itu diatas kepala sang korban.

"Brengsek! Lepaskan ak… hmmpp!" belum selesai Naruto berkata, pemuda tersebut membungkam mulut naruto dengan bibirnya. Naruto hanya mampu membelalakkan matanya karena kejadian ini, first kissnya telah diambil. Setelah ciuman singkat itu, sang pemuda akhirnya membuka suaranya.

"Kau memang tidak pernah berbuat salah padaku. Hanya saja, kesalahanmu yang fatal adalah bertemu denganku…, hari ini". Ucapnya dengan nada dan raut wajah yang sangat datar dan dingin.

Belum sempat Naruto membuka suaranya, bibirnya kembali dibungkam oleh bibir tipis sang pemuda. Kali ini sang pemuda melumat bibir ranum tersebut penuh nafsu. Lalu lidah sang pemuda mulai menerobos paksa wilayah Naruto. Setelah beberapa menit, sang pemuda melepaskan serangannya pada sang gadis, karena sebagai mahluk hidup dia juga butuh bernafas.

Tak lama setelah itu, sang pemuda memulai serangannya lagi, bukan bibir, melainkan leher jenjang sang gadis. Bibir tipis tersebut memulai pekerjaannya lagi, mencium, menjilat, dan menggigit, sehingga timbul tanda merah yang kentara pada leher jenjang itu. Sang gadis hanya bisa memberontak dan merintih kesakitan akibat perbuatan sang pemuda.

Terkadang terdengar pula desahan yang keluar dari sang pemuda, sedangkan sang gadis hanya bisa terisak disertai air mata yang turun dari mata indahnya yang beriris biru.

Sekarang, tangan kanan pemuda yang sejak tadi tidak ikut andil apa-apa, akhirnya mulai ikut meyumbangkan tenaganya. Tangan itu mulai membuka paksa seragam sailor warna hitam Naruto sehingga semua tubuh Naruto terekspos dengan jelas.

Sang pemuda tambah memperlebar seringainya setelah melihat maha karya Tuhan yang sedang ditindihnya. Sang pemuda memulai lagi pekerjaannya yang sempat tertunda gara-gara membuka semua pakaian Naruto. Sekarang, bibir tipis itu tidak hanya menandai leher sang gadis, melainkan menuju area favorit para kaum adam. Naruto semakin memberontak karena hal yang di takutkannya akan menjadi kenyataan, tangisannya pun semakin menjadi.

"Hiks… kumohon, lepaskan aku". Kata Naruto disertai isak tangisnya. Sekarang wajahnya terlihat sangat ketakutan. Ya, karena setelah ini harga dirinya sebagai seorang perempuan akan hilang, secara paksa. Sejenak sang pemuda menghentikan pekerjaannya dan berkata…

"Sayangnya tidak bisa, nona. Aku akan melepasmu, setelah aku mendapat yang kuinginkan". Jawab sang pemuda masih dengan nada dinginnya. Setelah itu, sang pemuda menarik nafasnya pelan dan menundukkan kepalanya, sesaat dia memejamkan matanya sambil berkata…

"Oh, aku lupa kalau kau tidak mengenalku. Kalau begitu, akan kubuat kau mengenalku, sehingga pikiran maupun tubuhmu tidak akan pernah lupa akan aku. Akan seorang…, UCHIHA SASUKE".

Setelah berkata, sang pemuda mengangkat kepalanya dan membuka kedua matanya. Yang sekarang terlihat bukanlah oniks, melainkan mata merah semerah darah dengan tiga titik hitam berbentuk seperti tanda koma, _Sharingan_. Setelah itu, dengan gerakan cepat, Sasuke mulai menyatukan dirinya dengan Naruto.

"Argh…! Tidak….!", Teriakan gadis pirang itu bergema sampai terdengar dari luar dan teriakan itu disambut dengan petir yang menggelegar dipenjuru langit.

Tampak seorang pria berambut perak dengan wajah yang ditutup masker berjalan tergesa di koridor perusahaan uchiha corp. Pria tersebut terus berjalan hingga sampai didepan pintu yang berpapankan nama Direktur utama.

"Tok tok tok". Ketuk pria itu, setelah mendapat ijin dari dalam, pria tersebut langsung masuk kedalam ruangan yang memang menjadi tujuannya sejak tadi.

" Bagaimana Kakashi, apakah kau sudah menemukan dimana sasuke berada?", Tanya seorang pemuda dihadapan kakashi yang sekarang sedang memangku dagunya dengan kedua tangannya sambil menunggu jawaban Kakashi.

" Sudah Itachi-sama. Kami sudah menemukan dimana keberadaan Tuan muda Sasuke. Sekarang beliau ada di Villa pribadi keluarga Uchiha yang terletak di Puncak bukit Konoha. Dan sekarang anak buah hamba sedang menuju kesana." Terang Kakashi pada atasannya.

" Hmm, baiklah kalau begitu. Sekarang ayo kita segera menyusul anak buahmu." Ucap Itachi. Baru saja Itachi akan berdiri dari duduknya, terdengar suara ponsel dari arah Kakashi. Setelah itu Kakashi menerima panggilan itu. Tidak berapa lama setelah Kakashi menerima panggilan tersebut, badan Kakashi menegang sehingga membuat Itachi yang melihatnya mengernyit heran.

" Kenapa Kakashi, apa ada masalah?" Tanya Itachi pada bawahannya itu. Setelah Kakashi memutus panggilan itu, dia mulai membuka suara.

" Itachi-sama, terjadi longsor di pertengahan jalan menuju bukit. Sehingga, mobil para anak buah hamba tidak bisa melanjutkan perjalanan. Kotatsu, salah satu anak buah hamba yang barusan menelpon, menginformasikan jika mereka baru bisa bergerak jika hujan sudah berhenti dan jalanan dibersihkan dari tanah longsor. Dan kita tidak bisa memprekdisikan kapan hujan akan berhenti." Jelas Kakashi panjang lebar.

" Cih, apa tidak bisa mereka menerobos? Pakai saja helicopter atau apalah yang bisa membuat mereka cepat sampai". Ucap Itachi dengan nada dinginnya walau sebenarnya tersirat kekhawatiran dihatinya.

" Sekali lagi maaf Itachi-sama, anda dapat melihat sendiri bagaimana keadaan diluar dari ruangan ini. Hamba tahu Itachi-sama khawatir akan Tuan muda sasuke, tetapi tolong bersabarlah sebentar lagi. Sekarang posisi Tuan muda Sasuke sudah diketahui, dan kita tahu beliau ada ditempat yang aman. Jadi, menurut hamba kita tunggu dulu hujannya agar berhenti, lalu kita kesana menggunakan helicopter." Ucap Kakashi dengan nada tenangnya. Dia tahu, sekarang Itachi sedang sedih dan khawatir pada adik semata wayangnya. Karena itulah dia berusaha menenangkan hati atasannya itu.

Brak!

Itachi memukul meja yang tak bersalah didepannya. Setelah itu Itachi beranjak dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju jendela ruangannya. Pandangannya menerawang pada langit yang sedang menangis malam ini.

"_Sasuke, semoga tidak terjadi apa-apa padamu, dan kuharap kau bisa mengendalikan dirimu_". Ucap Itachi dalam hati

Malam semakin larut. Akan tetapi, langit belum juga menunjukkan tanda-tanda untuk menghentikan tangisnya. Suara petir terus menggelegar di keheningan malam. Sepertinya, langit ikut menemani kesedihan gadis pirang bermata biru, yang baru saja kehilangan sesuatu yang berharga pada dirinya sebagai seorang perempuan.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul dua dini hari. Setidaknya, itulah yang terlihat dari jam dinding yang ada dikamar bernuansa biru, kamar Sasuke. Kamar yang dia gunakan untuk menodai Naruto. Sudah menjadi hal yang lumrah jika pada waktu seperti ini merupakan saat dimana manusia istirahat, untuk memulihkan diri dari aktivitas yang sudah dilakukan seharian. Tetapi, hal itu tidak berlaku bagi pemuda yang mewarisi _sharingan_ itu.

Terdengar suara desahan keluar dari bibir tipisnya, akibat kenikmatan yang sudah didapatnya, dari gadis pirang malang yang sampai sekarang masih disetubuhinya.

Entah sudah berapa kali pemuda itu menyetubuhi Naruto dan berada dipuncak kenikmatan. Yang jelas, sekarang bisa dilihat keadaan ini tidak seimbang. Tidak seimbang karena hanya pemuda itu saja yang menikmati aktivitas ini, tetapi tidak dengan lawan mainnya.

Bagaimana mungkin Naruto dapat merasakan seperti apa yang sudah Sasuke rasakan. Seluruh tubuhnya merasakan sakit yang amat sangat, walaupun sakit itu tidak dapat menyaingi rasa sakit yang berada dihatinya. Tidak pernah terbesit dipikirannya jika ia akan mengalami musibah ini. Ini merupakan yang pertama kali baginya, tetapi bukan yang terbaik baginya. Karena, dia sama sekali tidak menghendaki akan persetubuhan ini. Naruto yang malang.

Dirinya yang biasanya ceria dan hiperaktif, sekarang seperti boneka tak bernyawa dibawah tindihan sang tuan muda. Mata biru yang tadinya memancarkan cahaya bagi orang-orang disekelilingnya, sekarang hanyalah mata biru yang menyiratkan luka mendalam. Mata biru itu hanya memandang kosong apa yang ada dihadapannya disertai air mata yang terus setia mengalir dari tempatnya, tanda bahwa gadis ini sudah diambang keputus asaan.

"Ugh…." Lenguhan Sasuke yang entah sudah keberapa kalinya. Sasuke yang sudah sangat lelah akhirnya memutuskan untuk tidur, tentunya setelah dia memisahkan dirinya dengan Naruto. Sasuke merebahkan tubuhnya disamping gadis pirang itu dan mulai menutup matanya. Sedangkan Naruto sudah menutup matanya pada saat Sasuke berada dipuncak barusan. Lebih tepatnya, Naruto pingsan dikarenakan tubuhnya sudah tidak kuat lagi menanggung rasa sakit yang dia terima sejak tadi akibat perbuatan Sasuke.

"Itachi-sama, sebentar lagi kita akan sampai." Kata Kakashi pada Itachi. Sekarang mereka berdua sedang berada dalam helicopter menuju Villa Uchiha. Hujan sudah berhenti semenjak dua jam yang lalu. Itachi beserta kakashi tidak mau membuang-buang waktu lebih lama lagi, memutuskan untuk menuju ketempat Sasuke berada. Dan disinilah mereka sekarang.

"Itachi-sama, barusan hamba mendapat email dari Kotatsu jika mereka sudah berada disana. Dan mereka sedang menunggu kedatangan Itachi-sama."

"Hn" Tanggap itachi.

Tidak lama kemudian, akhirnya helicopter tersebut mendarat dengan sukses dihalaman luas villa Uchiha. Itachi dan kakashi segera turun dan mereka langsung disambut Kotatsu dan rekan-rekannya.

"Itachi-sama, Sasuke-sama ada didalam villa, tepatnya dalam kamarnya. Tetapi, kami tidak berani masuk" Lapor Kotatsu pada Itachi.

"Itachi-sama, lebih baik kita cepat menuju ketempat tuan muda Sasuke" Ucap Kakashi dan dibalas dengan "Hn" nya Itachi. Setelah itu, kakashi memerintahkan pada anak buahnya untuk berjaga di sekitar villa. Sedangkan dirinya bersama Itachi langsung masuk kedalam villa menuju tempat Sasuke berada, yakni kamar sasuke. Setelah sampai…

"Kakashi, ini kunci serepnya" Ucap Itachi sambil menyerahkan kunci serep kamar Sasuke pada Kakashi. Dan dengan segera, Kakashi membuka kamar yang terkunci itu. Alangkah terkejutnya mereka berdua, terlebih Itachi saat pintu kamar itu terbuka, apalagi dengan pemandangan yang ada didalamnya.

"Sasuke…." Ucap itachi lirih menanggapi apa yang barusan di lihat. Sedangkan Kakashi hanya bisa shock. Setelah itu, Itachi diikuti Kakashi dibelakangnya segera melangkah masuk kekamar dan berjalan menuju ranjang yang sekarang dipakai Sasuke dan Naruto tidur.

Setelah sampai dipinggir ranjang, baik Itachi maupun Kakashi hanya bisa terdiam, sehingga hening kembali menyelimuti kamar ini. Pandangan Itachi yang awalnya kearah Sasuke, perlahan teralih pada sosok yang berada disamping adik semata wayangnya itu.

Terlihat dikedua matanya, seorang gadis yang sedang tertidur. Gadis itu berambut pirang cerah acak-acakan. Kondisi gadis itu terlihat sangat memprihatinkan. Walau matanya terpejam, Itachi menyadari jika gadis itu kebanyakan mengeluarkan air mata, terlihat matanya yang sembab.

Walau tubuh gadis itu sudah tertutupi selimut sampai dadanya, terlihat banyak sekali bekas kissmark yang menyebar dilehernya yang jenjang dan Itachi yakin jika kissmark itu tidak hanya bertengger dileher itu saja, melainkan diseluruh tubuhnya. Ditambah raut wajah yang menyiratkan ketakutan, kesakitan, dan kesedihan mendalam. Apalagi saat Itachi menyadari jika seprei diranjang itu sangat acak-acakan dan terlihat noda darah yang melekat disitu, Itachi hanya bisa menghela nafas melihat pemandangan yang tersaji dihadapannya, sampai akhirnya ia membuka suaranya.

"Kakashi, aku ingin minta bantuanmu." Kata Itachi

"Apa yang bisa hamba bantu Itachi-sama?" Tanya Kakashi. Sejenak, pandangan Itachi munuju pada kedua anak manusia yang sedang terlelap itu, lalu pandangannya beralih kearah Kakashi.

"Aku ingin kau…."

Teeeet… terdengar suara bel menggema diseluruh area Konoha High School, pertanda bahwa pelajaran telah berakhir hari ini. Tampak seorang gadis berkulit tan, dengan tiga goresan dikedua pipinya, berambut pirang cerah berkuncir dua, dan bermata biru, berjalan dikoridor sekolah, sedang kerepotan membawa tumpukan buku-buku tebal.

"Dasar Kakashi-sensei menyebalkan! Masa aku disuruh membawa buku-buku miliknya ini keruangnya sendirian, kalau sedikit sih tidak masalah, tapi ini keterlaluan. Ugh…, menyebalkan…!" Umpat gadis itu. Sejenak ia berhenti dan mulai tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri.

"_Hmm…, tiga minggu sudah berlalu sejak kejadian itu, mimpi buruk dalam hidupku. Sudah satu minggu aku bersekolah disini. Aku tidak ingin terpuruk lagi, jangan sampai aku kembali menjadi diriku seperti saat pasca hari itu. Cukup satu minggu aku kehilangan asaku. Aku ingin menjalani kehidupanku yang baru disekolah ini. Ayo Naruto, semangat…! "._

Setelah selesai dengan dunia pikirannya, naruto kembali berjalan menuju ruangan Kakashi. Setelah sampai…

Brak!

Terdengar suara pintu yang didobrak Naruto secara paksa. Dan Naruto langsung masuk kedalam ruangan.

"Kakashi-sensei, aku sudah membawa buk…" teriak Naruto, dan belum sampai dia melanjutkan omongannya, buku-buku yang dibawanya terjatuh. Tubuhnya bergetar dan matanya terbelalak lebar. Dia tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat didepannya, saat ini. Sekitar lima detik Naruto seperti itu, sampai akhirnya Naruto membuka suara…

"Uchiha Sasuke….."

**TBC**

Akhirnya selesai juga chapter satu. Awalnya Chika mau bikin two shoot, tapi sepertinya tidak jadi. Setelah dipikir-pikir lagi mungkin jadinya tiga atau empat chapter. Gimana? GJ kah? Chika bingung waktu buat adegan 'itu', sulit mendinskripsikannya. Chika bingung mau ngomong apalagi. So, mind to review please…^_^

Special thanks for:

**Ismail uzumaki**

**Uchiha Naruse**

**Orange Naru**

**Mugiwara Piratez**

**Kaze or wind**

**Eka chan**

**FBSN**

**Misyel**

**Uzumaki Panda**

**Aryae ok**

**Kuraishi cha22dhen**

**Lacus Clyne**

**L wallietz**

And See U… ^_^


	2. Chapter 2: Why?

Hai minna-san, long time no see…. ^,^

**HONTOU NI GOMEN**…

Chika amat sangat telat banget sekali ngupdate fic ini. Sebelumnya, Chika ucapin banyak-banyak terimakasih pada readers dan reviewers yang kesasar di fic ini. Dukungan kalian sangatlah membantu Chika dalam menyelesaikan chapter dua ini.

Ha~ah… ternyata sudah satu windu Chika menelantarkan fic ini… Bukan maksud hati untuk membuat fic ini terlantar. Tapi, apa daya 'kemarin-kemarin' kegiatan kampus membludak dan skripsi meraung-raung pada Chika, minta untuk dikerjakan.

Pada akhirnya, Chika ucapkan terimakasih banyak pada orang-orang disekeliling Chika yang selalu memberi dukungan baik materiil maupun moril, akhirnya Chika lulus sekolah. _Banzaiiiiiii…. _*kenapa malah curhat* _^_^'._

Oke minna, semoga chapter dua ini bisa menghibur minna-san semua. Langsung saja… _let's begin. ^0^_

.

.

.

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : Sasuke x Fem Naruto

Rate : M (for save)

Warning : OOC, AU, GJ, EYD belum tepat, dan alur kecepetan. **DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ.**

.

.

"'Apa benar hanya sebatas itu saja? Masuk angin?'

_._

_._

_._

**AM I WRONG TO MEET WITH YOU**

.

.

.

Chapter II

_Why_

.

.

.

"…_akan kubuat kau mengenalku, sehingga pikiran maupun tubuhmu tidak akan pernah lupa akan aku. Akan seorang…, UCHIHA SASUKE"._

"Tidaakk…!" Teriak Naruto yang baru saja terbangun dari mimpi buruknya. Keringat dingin terus saja mengalir di dahinya, disertai nafas yang memburu seperti orang dikejar sesuatu yang menakutkan.

Akhirnya, dari sepasang mata biru itu, keluar air mata yang mewakili apa yang dirasakannya. Sepanjang malam itu, dihabiskan Naruto dengan menangis, meratapi nasibnya sambil duduk meringkuk di atas ranjang.

.

.

.

Pagi telah menjelang, ditandai dengan kemunculan sang surya di ufuk timur yang nantinya dalam satu hari ini, kehadirannya akan mengiringi aktivitas para insan di muka bumi.

Tidak berbeda dengan yang terjadi di KHIS, bisa dilihat di sini banyak sekali orang-orang, tepatnya murid-murid cewek yang bergerombol di depan pintu gerbang seperti sedang menantikan kedatangan seseorang.

Penantian itu sepertinya telah berakhir. Bagaimana tidak? Para gadis yang tadinya adem ayem dalam masa menunggunya, mulai histeris ketika melihat mobil merci hitam datang dan memasuki area sekolah.

Mereka bertambah histeris ketika melihat pemuda tampan berambut hitam model pantat ayam bermata oniks keluar dari mobil merci hitam tersebut, yup dia adalah Uchiha Sasuke. Ha~ah… Dasar anak SMA….

"Kya~ Sasuke-sama, ohayou gozaimasu." Teriak para gadis serempak. Orang yang disapa hanya terus berjalan tenang menuju kelasnya yang berada di lantai dua. Sama sekali tidak menggubris sapaan para pemujanya. Sang Uchiha sudah terbiasa dengan hal ini setiap hari.

Akhirnya, setelah melalui lautan para pemujanya, Uchiha bungsu itu tiba juga di kelasnya, dan dengan segera memasuki ruangan tersebut untuk kemudian langsung menuju tempat favoritnya yang berada di pojok belakang dekat jendela. Baru saja dia menduduki kursinya, terdengar suara seseorang yang menyapanya di pintu masuk.

"Yo, Sasuke," sapa temannya yang bernama Neji, dan tidak ada suara jawaban yang keluar dari bibir sang Uchiha. Neji hanya bisa menghela nafas melihat kelakuan sahabatnya itu. Mereka berdua adalah sahabat dari kecil. Akhirnya, Neji mulai berjalan menuju bangkunya yang terletak di depan sang Uchiha.

"Hei, Sasuke. Kau ini kenapa? Dari tadi ku sapa tapi tidak kau tanggapi. Lagipula, kau ini ketua osis, pake acara tidak masuk selama tiga minggu lagi! Huh, pekerjaan menumpuk tuh di meja osis," Oceh Neji panjang lebar, sedangkan yang diajak bicara hanya menanggapi dengan "Hn" saja yang otomatis membuat Neji tambah kesal karena dari tadi dicuekin.

Awalnya, Neji ingin sekali memarahi sahabat kecilnya itu. Tetapi, Neji mengurungkan niatnya, karena dia menangkap ada sesuatu yang berbeda pada Sasuke, sahabatnya.

Karena rasa penasaran yang amat besar, Neji pun akhirnya mengikuti arah pandang Sasuke yang sejak tadi mengabaikan dirinya dan memandang terus keluar jendela. Setelah melihat apa yang menyebabkan sahabatnya yang minim ekspresi ini menjadi seperti itu, Neji pun tersenyum penuh arti.

.

.

.

Dikelas X A

"Jadi, minggu depan diharap kalian membawa kliping tentang jenis-jenis binatang reptil. Bagi yang tidak membawa, akan saya hukum. Mengerti…!" Ucap Orochimaru, guru biologi yang baru saja memberi tugas pada murid-murid tercintanya dan bel istirahat pun akhirnya berbunyi.

"Ne, Naru-chan, apa ada yang terjadi?" tanya gadis bercemol dua, sahabat Naruto.

"Tidak ada apa-apa Tenten." jawab Naruto yang berusaha menutupi kegalauan hatinya.

"Bener nih…? Kuperhatikan daritadi kau tidak seperti biasanya. Ya sudah kalau kau tidak mau menceritakannya padaku sekarang. Aku akan menunggu sampai kau siap." Naruto hanya mampu tersenyum tulus pada sahabatnya itu dan langsung mengajak Tenten ke kantin.

Sepanjang perjalanan ke kantin, Naruto hanya diam, sementara Tenten berceloteh panjang lebar mengenai senpai yang disukainya. Sepertinya, Naruto tenggelam pada dunianya sendiri, sampai-sampai dia tidak menyadari jika dari arah lapangan ada bola yang melintas dengan cepat menuju ke arahnya diiringi teriakan peringatan yang diserukan si pelempar bola.

Terlambat untuk menyadari, mungkin itulah yang cocok untuk menggambarkan apa yang dialami gadis pirang ini. Baru saja dia tersadar dari lamunannya, tiba-tiba sebuah benda mengenai kepalanya sehingga dia pingsan seketika…

.

.

.

**Naruto POV**

"Ehm… kepalaku sakit sekali." Erangku sambil dengan perlahan kubuka kelopak mataku dan membiasakan penglihatanku dari cahaya yang menusuk retina ku.

"Apa yang terjadi denganku? Dimana ini?" tanyaku pada diri ku sendiri. Belum sempat ku berfikir lebih jauh, terdengar suara seseorang yang menjawab pertanyaanku barusan

"Kau pingsan, terkena bola lemparanku. Dan sekarang, kita di UKS."

DEG!

'Su-suara ini…' ucapku dalam hati

Aku tidak mungkin bisa melupakannya, ini adalah suara orang itu. Mungkin, jika kalian melihat raut wajahku sekarang, yang terlihat adalah raut wajah pucat pasi, ketakutan, dan syok bercampur jadi satu.

Dengan gerak perlahan, ku tolehkan kepalaku kearah sumber suara yang baru saja mengingatkanku pada sumber mimpi burukku. Mataku membelalak lebar, ketika mendapati sosok seorang pemuda yang duduk di samping tempatku berbaring sekarang.

Sosok itu… sosok yang memberi mimpi buruk padaku, sosok yang merusak hidupku, dan pastinya, sosok yang sangat ingin untuk ku hindari, selamanya…

Sosok itu, Uchiha Sasuke…

**Normal POV**

Bisa dilihat disini, jika gadis pirang itu menatap tak percaya pada orang yang ada dihadapannya. Dia sangat takut kejadian itu akan terulang lagi. Dia hanya bisa merutuki dirinya sendiri atas kebodohannya.

Kenapa dia bisa seceroboh itu…? Sudah tahu jika orang yang paling ingin dihindari, ada disatu tempat dengannya.

Harusnya, dia bisa mencegah segala kemungkinan untuk bertemu orang itu. Lagipula, jika dia pingsan kenapa harus pemuda itu yang menemani? Bukannya tadi dia bersama Tenten?

'_Oh ya, Tenten. Tenten? Dimana dia sekarang?'_ Kata gadis pirang itu dalam hati. Bisa dilihat disini gadis bermata biru itu bertingkah seperti orang yang kebingungan. Sedangkan pemuda itu masih tetap mengamati tiap pergerakan gadis pirang itu dengan wajah stoic nya.

Entah apa yang sedang ada dalam pikiran pemuda berambut raven itu, yang dengan tiba-tiba mendekati gadis bermata biru dan langsung menarik pergelangan tangannya untuk kemudian menariknya keluar kamar.

Kaget. Itulah yang sedang dirasakan gadis itu sewaktu mendapat sentuhan tiba-tiba dari sang pemuda.

"Jangan sentuh!" Bentak Naruto pada Sasuke. Tetapi pemuda itu tidak menghiraukan nada keras yang dikeluarkan sang gadis.

"Ikut aku." Dengan nada datarnya.

"Ku bilang lepppaskannnnnn…!," Sentak Naruto pada Sasuke sambil mencoba melepaskan diri dari kekuasaan sang pemuda Uchiha.

Sang pemuda terus berjalan di lorong sekolah tanpa memperdulikan rontaan sang gadis.

Entah kemana pemuda Uchiha itu akan membawa sang gadis Namikaze.

Akhirnya, terjawab juga kegundahan hati sang gadis. Saat ini mereka berada di parkiran sekolah, tepatnya di depan mobil sport hitam milik Sasuke. Sang pemuda langsung membukakan pintu mobil untuk sang gadis dan menyuruhnya masuk ke dalam mobil. Segera setelah itu, pemuda berambut raven tersebut masuk ke dalam mobil lewat pintu satunya dan segera mengemudikannya keluar area sekolah.

Tanpa disadari oleh mereka berdua, ada sepasang mata yang memandang dengan pandangan benci kearah mereka, tepatnya pada seorang gadis yang sekarang sedang bersama dengan pangeran pujaannya.

.

.

Sepanjang perjalanan pulang, kedua manusia berbeda jenis itu sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. Terlihat jelas dari raut wajah sang gadis yang bisa dibilang tidak tenang dalam keterdiamannya, sedangkan raut wajah datar tanpa ekspresi datang dari sang pemuda.

**Naruto POV**

Kulirik sosok pemuda yang saat ini duduk di sampingku dengan perasaan was-was.

'Kenapa?'

Saat ini hanya pertanyaan itulah yang terlintas dalam benakku. Kenapa dari sekian banyak orang, harus orang ini yang bersamaku sekarang? Apakah Kami-sama belum puas untuk mengujiku?

Setiap aku melihat sosoknya, hanya kejadian yang ku anggap mimpi buruk sepanjang hidupku yang selalu terbayang mengiringi deru nafasku. Akankah semua ini kan berakhir?

**End of Naruto POV**

Setelah perjalanan yang diiringi dengan kesunyian dari para pelakunya, akhirnya sampai juga pada tujuan. Sang pemuda yang semula memegang kemudi, keluar dari mobilnya kemudian membukakan pintu untuk teman duduknya. Sang gadis hanya terdiam setelah turun dari mobil sang pemuda.

Sejenak, tidak ada percakapan yang mengiringi. Sampai akhirnya, sang gadis yang terlihat ingin segera mengakhiri interaksi dengan sang pemuda dan mulai membuka suaranya.

"S-senpai, kalau begitu aku masuk dulu. Terimakasih atas tumpangannya" kata sang gadis dan setelah itu sang gadis langsung masuk kerumahnya.

Sedangkan sang pemuda? Sang pemuda hanya terdiam di tempat sambil tatapan tajamnya mengiringi kepergian sang gadis. Setelah itu, sang Uchiha bungsu langsung pulang.

.

.

.

Keesokan Harinya di KHS

Bel sekolah telah berbunyi, tanda waku istirahat telah tiba. Istirahat bagi para siswa merupakan saat-saat yang paling berharga dalam kehidupan bersekolah.

Kenapa?

Secara umum, waktu istirahat bagi para siswa merupakan waktu untuk melepas penat setelah mengeksplor intelejensi mereka dalam pelajaran sebelumnya, walaupun dalam waktu yang terbilang singkat.

Banyak cara yang mereka lakukan untuk mengisi waktu istirahat, salah satunya dengan pergi ke kantin, apalagi kalau bukan untuk me-_refresh_ baterai. Hei, ternyata tokoh utama wanita kita _aka_ Naruto juga sedang berjalan menuju kantin, yang tentu saja ditemani sahabatnya, Tenten.

Eits, tapi kok sepertinya ada sesuatu yang ganjil?

Dapat dilihat di sini jika keadaan sang gadis pirang bermata biru tersebut dalam keadaan yang boleh dibilang kurang baik. Terlihat dari raut wajahnya pucat dan jalannya yang lesu.

"Naru-chan, apa kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Tenten pada sahabatnya itu.

"Aku baik-baik saja Tenten" Tentu saja Tenten tidak percaya akan ucapan sahabat pirangnya tersebut dan sebagai akibatnya, mendadak Tenten berdiri di depan sahabatnya itu, menatap Naruto lewat tatapan mengintimidasinya yang seakan berarti 'Jangan-membohongiku-Naru-chan'.

"Sungguh, aku baik-baik saja. Walau ku akui jika badanku agak lesu dan kepalaku sedikit pusing"

"Itu namanya tidak baik-baik saja, Na-ru-to" Ucap Tenten sedikit kesal dengan sikap Naruto yang tidak terlalu memperhatikan kesehatannya. Sedangkan Naruto hanya bisa nyengir mendengar ucapan sahabatnya itu.

Tiba-tiba setelah itu, dengan tergesa-gesa Naruto berlari ke arah kamar mandi. Sedangkan Tenten yang melihat tingkah sahabatnya tersebut, otomatis langsung mengejarnya.

Setelah sampai di kamar mandi, tepatnya di wastafel, gadis pirang itu terlihat muntah-muntah. Sahabatnya _aka _Tenten yang melihat hal tersebut memijat tengkuk Naruto agar lebih mudah muntahnya. Dan setelah acara (baca: muntah) itu selesai…

"Naru-chan, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padamu? Kulihat keadaanmu tidak baik-baik saja walau yang kau bilang padaku adalah hal sebaliknya"

"Sungguh Ten, aku tidak apa-apa…" yang kemudian di hadiahi tatapan menyelidik dari sahabatnya itu "… mu-mungkin, aku terkena ma-masuk angin, ya masuk angin" kata Naruto dengan nada yang kurang menyakinkan dan setelahnya dia nyengir seperti biasa.

"Ya sudahlah kalau begitu, kalau beneran merasa tidak enak badan lebih baik kita ke UKS saja"

"Tidak perlu, lebih baik kita ke kantin saja, pasti setelah makan aku akan baikan" dan jawaban Nauto ini hanya di tanggapi Tenten dengan kalimat "Dasar tukang makan."

Duo sahabat itupun melanjutkan perjalanannya ke kantin yang sebelumnya sempat tertunda.

Dan tanpa Tenten ketahui, Naruto bertanya pada dirinya sendiri dalam keterdiamannya (baca: dalam hatinya) selama perjalanan ke kantin.

'Apa benar hanya sebatas itu saja? Masuk angin?'

Sementara itu di ruang OSIS

"Hei, kau sedang memikirkan gadis pirang itu ya?" tegur Neji pada sahabatnya yang sejak tadi melamun, dan hanya ditanggapi 'hn' andalan sang Uchiha bungsu. Neji pun hanya bisa menarik nafas melihat kelakuan sahabatnya ini.

"Ha~ah…, tidak kusangka, Sasuke sang ketua osis kita yang digandrungi para gadis ini bisa juga jatuh cinta…" sindir Neji. Dan Sasuke yang mendengarnyapun seketika memberikan pandangan tajam pada Neji seolah-olah berarti 'apa maksudmu?"

"Oh, ayolah Sasuke… kau tidak bisa membohongiku."

"Hn"

Dan lagi-lagi Neji hanya bisa tersenyum masam dengan kelakuan sahabatnya. 'daripada di sini aku hanya ngomong sendiri, lebih baik setelah ini aku bicara dengan _my sweet honey _saja. Omong-omong Gaara _sweet honey _kok lama sekali kembali dari toilet? Apa aku susul saja ya? Kan bisa sekalian ehem-ehem'

Sasuke yang melirik sahabatnya yang sedang melamun dengan tampang yang patut dicurigai lewat ekor matanya hanya bisa memutar bola matanya dengan bosan…

Tipikal Uchiha.

Setelah itu sang pemuda Uchiha kembali menekuni aktivitasnya semula, apalagi kalau tidak melamunkan objek yang sudah mengganggu pikirannya semenjak pertemuan pertama dirinya dengan sang objek di ruang guru, dan tentu saja pertemuan itu sangat spektakuler. Spektakuler? _Why_?

_Flashback_

_**Sasuke POV**_

_Menurutku hari ini adalah hari yang sangat membosankan sekaligus menyebalkan untukku. Entah kenapa aku bisa terjebak di ruang sialan ini bersama orang tidak jelas di hadapanku sekarang. Kalau kalian tidak paham dengan apa yang aku katakan, akan ku jelaskan._

_Dihadapanku sekarang berdiri seorang pria yang sangat-sangat tidak pernah kubayangkan akan berada di tempat ini, sekolahku tentu saja. Hatake Kakashi, itu namanya._

_Asal kalian tahu, aku sangat mengenalnya. Dia adalah sahabat serta tangan kanan anki ku, Itachi. Semenjak aku kecil, di saat senggang kadang dia ikut menjaga dan bermain bersamaku, tentunya juga bersama aniki. _

_Yang paling ku herankan adalah, kenapa dia ada di sekolahku? Apalagi menjadi guru penanggung jawab OSIS. Yang benar saja? _

_Belum sempat ku bertanya mengenai keberadaannya di sekolahku ini, tiba-tiba dari arah luar ada yang membuka pintu dengan kasarnya sambil berteriak dengan suara cemprengnya._

_Brak! _

_Seketika kutolehkan pandanganku pada orang yang berani-beraninya membuat Uchiha Sasuke ini kaget sekaligus hampir tuli mendadak akibat suara toa nya._

"_Kakashi-sensei, aku sudah membawa buk-…" teriak seorang gadis berambut pirang panjang dan bermata biru shappire yang menurutku mata paling indah yang pernah kutemui sepanjang hidupku, dan belum sampai dia melanjutkan omongannya, kulihat buku-buku yang dibawanya terjatuh. _

_Kulihat mata itu terbelalak lebar, seolah-olah tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat di depannya (baca: aku). _

_Tidak mengherankan jika setiap gadis yang melihatku pasti reaksinya akan seperti gadis yang sekarang ini berada di hadapanku. _

_Bukannya aku sombong atau apa, tapi setiap mahluk yang teridentifikasi berjenis kelamin perempuan yang bertemu denganku pasti mereka langsung kaget sesaat, kemudian matanya membentuk love-love, dan pastinya mereka langsung berteriak-teriak seperti orang kesetanan (baca: ala fangirl). _

_Tetapi rasanya ada yang berbeda dengan reaksi gadis pirang di depanku ini. Sesaat dia memang kaget, tapi setelah itu dari sepasang mata indah tersebut hanya menyiratkan rasa ketakutan yang amat sangat seperti melihat setan. _

_Yang paling kuherankan, kulihat tubuhnya yang sedikit bergetar entah karena apa. Dan hal tersebut berlangsung sekitar lima detik, sampai akhirnya gadis pirang itu membuka suara…_

"_Uchiha Sasuke….."_

_Kaget, itulah yang kurasakan. Ternyata dia tahu namaku. Dan yang paling mengagetkan adalah, dia langsung berlari meninggalkan kami (baca: aku dan Kakashi) tanpa membereskan buku-buku yang telah dijatuhkannya dan yang pastinya sebelum ku sempat membalas ucapannya._

_End of flashback_

Setelah kejadian itu ada beberapa kejadian yang membuatku terlibat dengannya. Dan lagi-lagi, dia _aka _Naruto yang kutahu namanya setelah memeriksa data murid baru, melihatku dengan pandangan yang sama seperti saat kami bertemu pertama kali (baca ruangan Kakashi).

Juju saja, melihatku dengan pandangan seperti melihat sesuatu yang menakutkan membuat hatiku terasa sedikit tidak nyaman.

Apakah aku pernah berbuat salah padanya sebelum ini?

Oh, ayolah… aku baru pertama kali bertemu dengannya di ruangan Kakashi, ingat?

Yang pasti, karena hal itu tanpa sadar dari sepasang onix ku ini selalu memperhatikannya.

Dan pastinya, karena hal itu pula terbesit satu pertanyaan di kepalaku…

'Kenapa dia berlaku seperti itu, Apa aku sudah melakukan kesalahan padanya?'

'_Why?'_

**End of Sasuke POV**

.

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

.

Alhamdulillah… akhirnya selesai juga chapter dua ini. Sekali lagi Chika minta maaf karena luamaaa amat banget sekali ngupdate fic ini. Arigatou gozaimashita buat minna-san karena selalu mendukung Chika.

Hmmm… Chika hanya berharap chapter dua ini bisa menghibur serta memuaskan minna-san yang menunggu fic ini. Tapiii, entah kenapa Chika merasa _feel_ nya kurang dapat ya?

Untuk chapter depan, Chika akan berusaha untuk menulis dengan lebih baik lagi. Chika tidak tahu harus bicara apalagi.

Oh iya, setelah membaca chapter dua ini, apakah timbul banyak pertanyaan di benak minna-san? Apakah terasa ada yang ganjil?

Jika setelah minna-san membaca chapter dua ini dan merasa ada yang ganjil sehingga tembul pertanyaan-pertanyaan… Chika hanya bisa berkata "jawabannya ada pada chapter berikutnya" hehehe. ^_^"

Sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya (^_^). _And mind to review please^^_

**Special thanks to:**

**po-chan**

**Vampire 9irL**

**j0e**

**mechakucha no aoi neko**

**uzumaki uzumaki**

**Uchiha Uzumaki Hatake Hotaru**

**Orange Naru**

**icha22madhen**

**Light of Leviathan**

**zazaive**

**Just ryu**

**Misyel**

**Mugiwara Piratez**

**Aoi no Kaze**

**Kurayami Hikari**

**Aryae**

**Cherrysakusasu**

**Konannara Diary**

**Vipris**

**Delta Alpha**

**fisalkun**

**bakaruy-kun**

**Yumi chan**

**Yashina Uzumaki**

**Yuchan desu**


End file.
